Awakening
by kcchigg226
Summary: Maleficent now rules Stefan's kingdom. When her daughter Aurora is born, she can sense evil running through her blood. Phillip is told by the supposed three 'good' fairies to wake the sleeping beauty. He starts to fall for her and must choose between his kingdom and Aurora. She is tearing him apart from the inside. Once she falls asleep, Phillip will decide. Criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLACES, OR THE GENERAL STORY OF SLEEPING BEAUTY.

In this story, Phillip is told within Aurora is a great evil. However, he starts to fall for her and must decide whether he saves his people or his love. Also, this is my first write so if I could please get some criticism that would be great! Thanks!

She strides over to the child, murder in her eyes. The train of her dress surrounds her, enclosing the witch in darkness.

"Do it." Another woman speaks up. "Aurora is a monster."

The witch looks behind her, searching for the carrier of the voice. She sneers as three fairies fly around the horns placed on her head.

Her focus changes back onto the infant. The monster. The emerald on her staff begins to glow a sickening color. She knows what she must do in order to save her people.

"On her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and the beast who plagues this kingdom shall die but a horrid death. Sleeping forever in a nightmare." Maleficent walks to her throne. "Until then, she will be kept in the dungeons. Guards! Take the child away."

A short, plump man walks forward. He's balding, wrinkly, and displeased. Behind him, a toddler, not possibly older than three, grabs onto his leg.

"I am King Hubert. I rule the kingdom just south of here. When your daughter was born, she was to be wed to my son, Phillip. Explain to me, your majesty does that still stand?"

"No. The child should be kept in the dungeon. Forever." Maleficent booms. "That is that! Case closed! Permanently!"

The woman with skin of green storms out, enraged. Who dare defy her? She was Maleficent, Queen of a successful kingdom, mother to a monster, _Mistress of All Evil._

As the crowd files out of the courtroom, Phillip waddles to where Aurora had laid. He glanced at the hole burnt into the wood. The shape of a small human. The girl had done this. No, not the girl. The _demon._

"Phillip...wake her...wake the sleeping beauty..." whispered something with an angelic voice, luring the toddler. "Wake Aurora..."

12 YEARS LATER

He knows what he has to do. Every day for years since Aurora's sentence he's known. The three fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, told him. He needs to meet her. Get to know her. Watch her slip away. Wake her.

She would go in him in his reign over the Enchanted Forest. But did he really want that? Phillip started to ponder. Maleficent claimed her daughter was evil. Despite the fairies saying she should be awoken.

He went out to the stables. There, his horse was waiting for him. Phillip brushed the twigs out of the horse's golden mane and set off for Maleficent's castle. Or really, he set off to find the thirteen-year-old whom he would wake.

When he arrived, he was hostility greeted by guards. He was still let into the marble palace.

"Phillip. What an utterly terrible surprise." Maleficent glided down the stairs.

"It's nice to see you too, " Phillip chuckled. "I would like to see her."

"And why would you ever want to do that?" The Queen inquired.

"To wake her of course, " He said. "Whatever else?"

"Listen to me, fool, she is not yet asleep and shouldn't be woken. If you care about your people like the supposed 'king' you are, you won't wake her. Ever."

"How do you even know she's capable of evil? Hmm? She could be an angel for all we know."

"Would you like to see her cell?"

"Please."

Maleficent and Phillip walked down several flights of stairs before reaching Aurora. Maleficent had a cage designed for her built seven stories below the ground. She was aware of the immense pressure of the Earth that could crush Aurora easily, but she thought it would make the job go faster.

Torches lit the passageway of the dungeon. It's silent, other than the footsteps of the king and queen of different kingdoms. Phillip shudders. Bones lay on the ground. So does a body. But she jolts up.

Her golden hair is a ratted mess, she has dirt all over her porcelain face, and she wearing a white top and gray skirt. She's deathly thin, a petite figure. Twigs fall from her head as she stands up.

"Hello, Phillip."


	2. Daylight

Thank You to whoever submitted a review and giving this story a chance. Also, if this one gets one or two reviews I'll continue this story.

He shuddered as he walked away. Maleficent's cold hands caught him as he tripped over her cloak.

"Phillip...Phillip...Wake her up..." he heard in his head, just like every day since the 'christening.' But who, or what was speaking to him?

"Phillip, wake me up?" Aurora, the lanky teenager, asked.

"I don't believe so," he replied.

"Or maybe you could just let me out of the cage then," she continued. "If I am to be asleep soon, just fresh air once? Please, Maleficent."

"I presume so. Your chaperone will be King Phillip." her voice dropped lower. "I'll be watching."

The green witch pulled at a chain around her neck which revealed to have keys on them. She unlocked the door to the cell and Aurora came flying out, jumping for joy and squealing with glee.

She ran up the stairs, Phillip following her. Maleficent stayed in the dungeon, chuckling to herself maniacally. Little did Phillip know what both royals were capable of.

Aurora danced barefoot through the forest, every step bouncing. Phillip rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with her.

"Tell me something about yourself."

"Well, I was supposed to be queen, not raised in a dungeon, I'm sixty eight inches tall, I love the outside, and I don't want to go back."

"Then we won't. I know how to build an house. You can live in it." Phillip reaches for Aurora's hand but she pulls it away.

"And how do I know you won't crush me with it?"

"Because I'm not your mother."

"Well, obviously, because your _alive._"

"What?"

"Maleficent has died several times, but she takes the soul of the most innocent person, steals their life, and she's been alive for two thousand years."

"That's why she wanted you," Phillip adds while he connected the dots.

"No, she wanted you. I was locked up to prevent from getting in her way."

The two continue talking about how they can keep themselves safe. However, screeching noises start as Maleficent flies overhead, bearing flames. She misses our heroes a few times, but eventually traps them.

"You were fools to think you could defy me! You won't be able to wake her! You barely know her!" Maleficent transforms back into her human shape before slamming her scepter into the ground. Aurora falls to the ground.

Phillip cries out. He rushes to her side, checking her breathing and pulse. Her heart is not beating, nor is she breathing.

Aurora disappears in a puff of smoke. Maleficent walks over to Phillip and grabs him by the neck. Her grip tightens; he breathes less.

"Goodbye, Phillip."


End file.
